lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/Fall of the Republic: Chapter 4
30 minutes before… Coruscuant Senate District The woman walked through the back alleys of the Coco town area; she was on her way to meeting. She walked up the steps of the Republic Intelligence, trying to keep the drowsiness of her mere two hours of sleep at bay. She had had a long night of partying undercover as a waitress, to get some information on some drug trafficking in the Hoth system. But now, that was over. She approached the door, swiping her I.D. card at the personnel card scanner. Inside, several people walked about. A Twi’lek, a Bothan, and a Rodian all walked about their business, as well as several other species moved about the hall. She walked to the back of the hall, then to the left, where a private elevator stood, only for Republic Intelligence agents, alone to use. She stepped in and it went up without her need to press anything, because the elevator only went to one floor, the Administrative room. The woman stroked her hands through her long blonde hair, sighing as she thought of her suddenly not locking her speeder. “''Well that’s just great…''” She thought. This side of town, despite it being the Senate district, wasn’t the best of areas. “''Well, it’s a good thing is has a tracking device on it,” ''She thought as she remembered her personal modifications to it. She had added a small adhesive transponder to the inside of the gas tank, so it wouldn’t be taken off so easily. “''Otherwise I would have to walk home.” ''She thought. The turbolift stopped, and the two doors ''swished ''open. She stepped out, walking to the dull white administrative desk. A female Rodian was typing on a computer console, with a rather imperative action. “May I help you?” She asked politely. “Yes, I have an appointment with Director Isard.” The blonde haired woman said. “Ah, yes. He’s expecting you right now as a matter of fact.” The Rodian stated. “Thank you.” She said. The Republic agent walked down yet another hallway, and was in front of the door of Director Isard’s office. She opened the door, and walked right in. The office was a gray and naval blue theme, with gun metal gray walls and blue rugs. Some holo art decorated the room, from various species it seemed. The man was looking out the full length viewport, looking out on Coruscuant’s busy streets. “You called for me sir?” She asked. “Yes, Agent Sandar.” He said. “I have yet a''nother ''mission for you.” He said with a dull tone. “But first, how was your mission last night?” Isard asked. “Relatively boring,” She said with an equally dull tone. “It was routine, nothing eventful, other than a random underling being shot in the head for fun.” She said with disgust. “Well, when you have time, you’ll have to report that to Agent Racno, he’ll find that information useful.” He said. She had no idea why the execution of a random henchman was ‘useful’ information, but that wasn’t her to place to second guess. She just followed her orders. “Anyway, you have a new mission.” He said. “Now, I have to ask you a question before we continue.” He said, pausing for a moment. “Have you ever heard of the True Mandalorians?” He asked. She thought for a moment, trying to recall what little information she’d heard about them during her life. “They called themselves the True Mandalorians, following around a man called Jaster Mereel, and they had the Mandalorian equivalent to a Bible.” She said. The Director of Intelligence chuckled at this momentarily. “Something like that. It’s called the Supercommando Codex. It’s a list of morals, and guidelines that the True Mandalorians had to pledge themselves to in order to join.” He said. “They all died off at Galidraan.” She added. “So we thought.” He said. “About a day ago, someone was seen spying on one of the Chancellor’s private conversations with an important diplomat.” He began. “The man was wearing red and burgundy Mandalorian armor, with the symbol of the True Mandalorians on his person.” He said. “Normally, we wouldn’t bother messing with any Mandalorians, due to them being very messy, and a bother to deal with. However, the Chancellor himself has taken interest in this case. He believed that some extremely sensitive information may have been heard by that spy, therefore wants him eliminated, and the group he’s working for.” He said. “My mission is going to be what exactly?” She asked. She wasn’t quite sure what the Director wanted her to do. “All I need for you to do is go in, find out what you can, and get out. But be careful,” He warned. “Mandalorians are heartless mercenaries, and they wouldn’t bat an eye at throwing you into a Rancor’s stomach.” He said coldly. She winced at his descriptive words. She hated the thought of every mission being her last, and often ignored the danger of it. “Is that it? Undercover work?” She asked. “That’s it.” He said plainly. “Okay, I’ll see what I can get.” She said. “Good, should you complete this; the Chancellor himself may reward you with a promotion.” He said. She nodded at him, and took that as her cue to leave. As she walked out the door, she thought hard of where she would have to look for these Mandalorians. If they were local, she’d have plenty of informants with information on them. If not, she’d have to travel off world, maybe even to Nal Hutta. She thought about this as she stepped out the back turbolift, and walked to her speeder. She needed to find these men, and quickly. When the Chancellor wanted something done, he ''never ''expected a failure in anything. She turned on the speeders’ engine and it roared to life. She had to get to one of her informants, and she had a good idea which one could help the most. ''30 minutes later… '' Coco Town Coruscuant Agent Sundar found herself outside the doors of a relatively legitimate food establishment, Dex’s Diner. Her friend and informer, Dexter Jettster, would be inside flipping sliders, talking to patrons as his usual friendly self was. But he also had his four hands in a number of pots of interesting things. Arms trafficking, drug running, and several other unsavory things. He was the perfect informant, assuming he would let you know what you wanted to know. As soon as she walked in the doors; a pink service droid carrying a tray came rolling past her, nearly making the Republic Intel agent fall out the door. “Sorry, hun, I’ll be right with you.” She said. Sundar regained her balance and sat at a chair on the bar, waiting for something to happen. The service droid came whirring by again, this time with a little more caution. “You want something hun?” She asked the female patron. “I’ll take a Choya bread and bantha patty sandwich.” She said, looking at the menu. “With a some caff on the side please, two sugar, one cream.” She said. The droid wrote down the order on a small sheet of flimsy, and stabbed it into a revolving order belt. “Oh, one more thing.” Sundar added. “Tell Dex his one o’clock is here.” She said to the droid. The droid paused at this, and looked at her. “What’s your name, so I can tell him.” She asked. Agent Sundar knew Dex, and knew she could trust him with her life. This was the only place safe enough for her to reveal her real name, not the “Agent Sundar” alias. “My name’s Larel.” She said. “Larel Suman.” Category:Blog posts